Electronic devices, particularly portable ones such as cellphones, media players, cameras, portable computers, and any mergers among those, are very capable in their functions and in their ability to hold and access data. Their portability is however a risk in sense of security issues, taking their capabilities into account. A person's or an organisation's integrity may swiftly be challenged if certain capabilities of such an electronic apparatus happens to be available to wrong hands.
Different solutions using passwords, and possibly added with encryption, exist today, but the ability to remember passwords, and the requirement to remember a lot of them, many times make the choice of passwords poor, or that the passwords are noted and many times in an insecure place. The security of such solutions is thus limited.
Electronic devices present today devoid of input mechanisms capable of providing alternative means of authentication and input. It may not be desirable to add all such means to all devices due to e.g. size, cost and/or battery consumption.